lostfound memories
by L.will.come.back
Summary: Some of the countries have lost their memories, and believe that their normal humans. But when their memories slowly start coming back what happens? rated M for possible future content
1. Chapter 1

_"Ve~ Germany! Can we play football?" the man next to me asked. I just looked at him._

_ "Nine, I am reading" I replied._

"_Germany, Germany, play football~ let's play football~ Germany~" he kept repeating over and over and I found myself getting annoyed._

_ "Do you want me to gas you?!"_ _my voice trailed off._

I sat up shaking in my bed. I was covered in a cold sweat, I walked downstairs and saw my brother already awake eating ice cream.

"The dreams again?" he asked. We had been having these dreams for a while now. It was weird. My dreams mostly focused on the little Italian. But I sometimes dreamed of other people too. I sat next to my brother and grunted a 'yes' out and then took the ice cream away from my brother and began to eat it. I wondered if anyone would take us seriously if we told them that we dreamed like this, of people we never met. But for some reason, we never remembered their names after the dreams, just faces. And voices, and personalities, but no looks.

"I'm honestly starting to worry about our sanity" I said after I finished eating the ice cream and put my dishes in the sink.

"You're not the only one." My brother said. We both sighed and went back to sleep.

_"we've called this conference to solve the world's problems not to argue about the problems of our past, and sense I'm the only country who knows how to run a meeting will be following my rules from here on out" I was screaming at a table filled with the people I had dreamed about."_ _eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit, now if you want to go make sure your prepared and raise your hand but do so in a way that does not mock in any way the solute of my countries past" a small hand went up slowly. I pointed and smiled slightly at the small male._

_ "Germany recognizes his friend Italy." I said._

_ "Pasta!~" he yelled._

I woke in another cold sweat. I still couldn't recall what I had called them and what they called me, but I remembered what I said. Country? Solve the world's problems? What does that mean? Why would I do that? And what did I mean mock any solute of my countries past I'm from America. For some reason I shivered at the fact. I just shrugged it off and then put on my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly I saw myself in a military outfit with a swastika on my arm. I jerked away and rubbed my eyes, and I was back in my regular clothes.

I just shook my head and went downstairs. I needed to get ready for school. I saw gilbert already there his head in his hands, his hair a mess. I just went up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey gilbert, we need to get ready for school." I said softly. He just lifted his head groggily,

"Vhat do you mean west?" he asked and I just jerked away as if burned and he shook his head. He was speaking with a German accent. Why?

"Brudur?" I asked. Then froze; now I was to?

"West?" he said again shaking his head. "Vhats, what's going on?" he asked his voice going back to normal.

"We are talking with German accents. Are you trying?" I asked him.

"N-no" he said shakily. "Is that what we were? Germans?" gilbert asked. Bringing up our past again. We showed up about two months ago in a street, with no memories about who we were, and only two students I.D.s to tell us our names. Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschimit. And their ages, and schedule. They had been faking it sense then.

_We stood there in the rain, he was in a blue outfit, and I was in red. He was pointing his gun at me._

_ "Hey Britain! All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child! Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me, independent!" we stared each other down for a while before I felt a surge of anger, I ran at him with my gun pointed at him and he blocked it. I disarmed him and then pointed my gun at his head. But I felt a heavy weight at my heart when I looked him in the eyes. My gun strayed from him._

_ "There's no way I can shoot you" I said with a British accent. "I can't!" I fell to the ground along with my gun. "Why!" I cried into my hand "D***it why! It's not fair!"_

_ "You know why" he said back to me. "What happened? I remember when you were great" I stayed there crying on the ground._

I gasped as I shot up from my bed. Another nightmare…and with the same man every time, the man that calls me Britain. But I can never remember what he calls me. Why did he say brother, are we related? Then why did I want to kill him? And what did he mean independence, why did it hurt my chest so much? I just sighed as I got ready for my next day of school. I got dressed and then left my small apartment. I stopped by a new coffee place today.

"Hello" I said "I would like a tea please" I said and the lady nodded and left. Only then did I realize that I had talked with a British accent. What the heck? I just thanked her for the tea, I drank it quickly then paid for it and headed out. On my way to class I tried to rid myself of the accent, but I couldn't.

_With Italy_

_I was in a dark place for some reason. I knew I was hiding but I didn't know from what._

_ "Hmm." I heard a man outside the dark box I was in, I heard something tap on the box "Why is there a box here?" he asked himself._

_ "H-hi! I'm the box of tomatoes fairy!" I yelled to the man. "I came here to be your friend!"_

_ "I think there's someone in here" the man said. He had a German accent. Then he was prying at my box._

_ "Nobody is in here just me, the box of tomatoes fairy!" I said and he eventually pried the lid off. I jumped out and begged him not to kill me, I was using a Italian accent. I just kept yelling to him, he looked stunned._

"Ve~" I yelled waking up. I just tilted my head. What did I just say? Ve? "What the heck?" I asked. I was suddenly speaking with a Italian accent? Why? What the heck is going on? I just changed in a hurry and ran downstairs to see my brother having the same problem. He was stuck in a Italian accent. I just ran at him.

"Brother I am stuck on a Italian accent! Help me! Ve~" I said. He just stared at me.

_With America._

_ I stood there in the rain. Me in blue and him in red, I was pointing my gun at him._

_ "Hey Britain!" I yelled "All I want is freedom! I'm no longer a child! Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me independent!" for some reason these words were burning in my throat. We stared at each other for a while. Then he rushed me, I froze in shock but brought my gun up to defend me in time but it went flying. He was pointing his gun at me as we stared each other in the eyes. And then the gun drifted down._

_ "There's no way I can kill you!" he said. "I can't" he fell to the ground. My heart broke. "Why!" he yelled as he cried into his hand "D***it why! It's not fair!" he said, crying more. I wanted nothing more than to just kneel down and hug the smaller man._

_ "You know why" I said to him "What happened? I remember when you were great" I said and he stayed there crying on the ground._

I felt a hand at my shoulder and I jerked awake. I was pale and sweating and panting. I looked up and saw my brother had woken me up.

"Thanks matt" I said and he just looked at me.

"You to?" he asked quietly and I nodded. We both had these strange dreams. And we couldn't explain why, but it was painful.

"I had one to. But now it's different eh~. I'm stuck on a Canadian accent." He said softly and my eyes widened at him I was lucky in all of my dreams I had an America accent. My head was pounding.

"Come on little bro! I need some ibuprofen!" I said and we headed downstairs, testing out matts new accent.

_With japan._

_ I fell to the ground, I felt like my insides were burning. It hurt so badly. I looked up at a man_

_ "Hiroshima, it's been bombed, there's no one left." I said softly, his eyes widened in shock as I coughed up blood._

_ "Japan!" the man shouted_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't move, I felt like I was paralyzed. I didn't know why I couldn't move either. After a while I was able to move again and I got up and got myself a cold glass of water.

"I wish these dreams wourd stop" the glass stopped halfway to my lips, was that a Japanese accent? "Why am I tarking rike a Japanese person?" I asked myself. Ivan walked in

"Maybe for the same reason I'm stuck on Russian, da?" he said and I just jumped. It freaked me out.

"You to Ivan?" I asked.

"And me aru~" a Yao said from down the hall. "Except I'm stuck on Chinese." He said. We all just stared at each other wondering what was happening to us.

_With the rest of the countries._

"Let's start this world conference" France said. He had been rather dead. All of his friends disappeared a year ago. Prussia, japan, china, Britain, America, Canada, the Italy's, heck even Germany and Russia. All of them left suddenly, and without warning. No one knew why though. They just dropped off the face of the earth. And they were missed greatly. No one really took their leave well, but everyone took up all of their paperwork, because they eventually will come back.

"Do you think they will ever come back?" Switzerland asked out of character. He had been quiet ever sense their disappearance.

"I think that we should look for them!" sealand said trying to optimistic; everyone shook their heads but France.

"But where would we start?" France asked. Everyone looked at him funny.

"Well I would try America first. Considering how once we found America we could use his equipment to get the rest of them back. We could go from town to town trying to find them all." France nodded and all the countries looked at him like he was insane.

"What there are only about six to seven different colleges per state (A.N. I know there are more this is just for time reasons) so why can't we each take a state with a partner and try the schools for him. and if no one finds him, then you can all give up." France said. He was a bit happier now, he had a chance. He shot a smile over at sealand. Who smiled gratefully back at him.

"I'll take sealand and we will go to Wisconsin!" France yelled and then they both took off, running, hoping that the other countries with actually pick a state. Sealand grabbed his hand and brought him back over to the world meeting table and waited for everyone to pick states. Then they all went to their states to look for America. France and sealand flew to Wisconsin fast, and they began to search colleges, calling other countries periodically, to see if they had found anything. They didn't find anything, but, on the fourth college they tried.

They walked in to the college, France was beginning to lose hope. He was starting to wilt a little they just walked into the office to talk. He picked up his phone and saw a text to them all from Austria that they needed to have a meeting at the capitol of Wisconsin, sense most of the countries were already there trying to reach France.


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't find them France!" Switzerland yelled. "Maybe we should just hold a memorial?"

"NO!" France yelled. Spain came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder but France just shrugged him off. "I refuse to admit that they are dead. They are not dead!" he slammed a hand down on the table. Then he stormed out of the meeting hall. As he left he shouted "There's one more place they might be!" France shouted. Then slammed the door as he left. Everyone was stunned silent.

"I will go after him" Spain said. And he walked out after France. Everyone else just sat there for a moment before Switzerland finally asked

"Where are they going?"

France

"Wait up!" Spain shouted running after France. France just kept marching towards an unknown destination. He just marched right up to Americas house and walked through the front door. He looked around for a while but it still seemed like no one had been there in ages. He just plopped himself down in the living room on a couch. Spain sat next to him and was about to say something when they heard a thump. They both stared wide eyed at the door leading to the kitchen. Their hearts pounding they slowly got up and went to the kitchen. France popped his head around the corner. And he saw Prussia laying there on the floor passed out. France just stared at him for a while. Then Spain came around to see what was going on. He saw Prussia passed out on the floor and he ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" France said finally breaking out of his trance, he ran over to Spain and Prussia. Spain was checking Prussia's heart beat. It was there. They moved him to a couch and watched him. They just stared at him willing his eyes to open. And they did, and he jerked backwards at the sight of the two countries right in his face

"Vho are you? Vhere am I?" he asked and France and Spain just shared a look. Uh-oh.

Prussia

Well…a few days after that night I decided to take a walk. And I saw a house, it looked extremely familiar. Like I knew it from somewhere. I knocked on the front door. Maybe I knew this person before my amnesia? No one answered so I opened the door and walked in. the front door was obviously unlocked I explored the house. Then I got to the kitchen, and I looked around, and I saw a picture. It had a blonde wavy haired man, who looked French, and a man with brown hair who looked Italian, and then him, and a little yellow bird was on his shoulder. Gilbird a voice said in my head and then I fell over with a thump and the world went dark.

When I woke up there were two people right in front of my face. They were the same people that were in the picture with me.

"Vho are you? Vhere am I?" I asked as I rubbed my head. As they shared a look and moved away from me.

"Prussia?" the blond asked and I just tilted my head as my eyes bugged out.

"I'm in PRUSSIA!" I screamed and then jumped up. "Oh-no! Ludvig's going to kill me!" I said quickly and ran towards the door but the two stopped me and forced me down on the couch. "What?" I snapped and they just tilted their heads

"You don't remember us?" the brunette man asked. And I just widened my eyes. And shook my head.

"Am I supposed to? Did I know you once?" I asked and they nodded.

"We were best friends." The French man answered.

"What are your names?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"I am Francis Bonefey, but you usually call me France." France said and I just tilted my head. "Its and inside joke." He said I just nodded and looked at the other.

"My name is Spain." He said. I opened my mouth "And we called you Prussia, that's why we said it when you just woke up." I opened my mouth in an 'Oh' shape. They both nodded and then asked

"Whose Ludwig?" they said at the same time. My eyes widened.

"How long have I been passed out?!" I asked

"Only a few minutes we think." France answered. I just nodded my head and relaxed.

"Ludwig is my brother." France and Spain shared another look.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, ridged posture? German accent?" Spain asked and I nodded as they told me what Ludwig looked like.

"Only just recently actually, ve didn't have German accents until about four or five nights ago after some weird dreams…were those memories?" I asked

"What happened?" France asked

"Well, I was sitting at a table with mine brudur and a two other men, a black haired man who looked Japanese, and a brown haired man with his eyes closed all the time, and the brown haired man yelled pasta and we all hit our heads against the table. Then I woke up."

"That was probably a memeory, I could see it- Feliciano doing that" France said, I gave him a weird look "We call him Italy, or more spicificly north Italy, his brother, romano, we call south italy." France added. Prussia nodded then said

"You know I should really get home to mein Brudur, he might start to worry…" I said then all of a sudden I blacked out. And I saw different sences with the men I just met in. there we were at a bar, there I was beating up someone else with them, laughing about how awesome I was. I was a personification? Of the nation Prussia? Are these my memories. Then I was overwhelmed.

France

"Ah!" I yelled as I caught Prussia as he fell. He was twitching and acting like he was having a seizure. Then he suddenly went still and I panicked. I searched for a pulse and luckily found one. So we moved him to the couch again and just sat there in silence. Prussia wasn't getting up. I looked up as Prussia muttered something.

"Ludvig…" he murmured. I just sighed and searched his person and found a cell phone that was turned off. I opened it and turned it on. Spain went to bed a while ago, he took Americas guest room. France just went to contacts and saw only four numbers, a pizza place, two different Chinese places and one labeled Ludwig. I called the one labeled Ludwig and prepared myself for Germany to answer.

"GILBERT! VHERE ARE YOU! I VAS VORRIED SICK! YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" I pulled the phone about three feet away from my head. I slowly brought the phone back to my head once he stopped

"Hello, my name is Francis, your brother, I think, came into our friends house and passed out." He could hear Germany sigh over the phone.

"Okay, I'm so sorry he did this." Germany said over the phone.

"No its okay, I'm used to it, I mean I've known him for ages." I said laughing hoping Germany would get the point.

"You know him? Who are you?" Germany asked

"Oh! I already told you I am Francis bonefey; I am a friend of your brothers." I said.

"For how long?" Germany asked

"Well, I've known sense he was little. But I haven't seen him in over a year. You wouldn't happen to have blond hair, blue eyes, and a somewhat uptight posture? Would you?" I asked

"Yes…why?" he sounded very wary.

"Aha! So you are his actual brother. Well right now we are in…" I continued for a while giving the address and Ludwig said that he would come over immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I don't own hetalia. I forgot in all of my previous chapters to add this. If I'm any good please tell me to continue because this is actually pretty hard to do behind my mothers back… thank you to all that reviewed. Meaning thank you abbystarheart1. Knowing that I might be writing something moderately good makes me feel better. Sometimes I think all write is crap.

"Then maybe you shouldn't do it" England

"Shut up!" me "Okay here is some of the other countries because I forgot to do them."

"Yeah, thanks for that." England

"I have Hungary's frying pan" me waving the before mentioned frying pan.

"L-l-lets move onto the story now?" England

"Maybe…" me

_England_

So I was walking down the road on my regular morning walk. It was reasonably nice out so I figured why not? I walked for a while, then figured I should go into the store and restock on some items I needed. Particularly flour, I'm almost out and I need to make scones. I walked into the store and got my flour and a few other items. Then I saw a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a little sailor hat trying to reach something on a high shelf. He was jumping trying to reach it. It was a pack of gummy bears. I figured I should help. I walked up to him and I grabbed the pack of candy. He looked up to me and his eyes widened dramatically. I handed the candy over to him and said

"There you go." And then I started walking away. I looked back at the boy, he looked familiar. But I don't recall ever meeting him…maybe I knew him before I got my amnesia? I mean, he did look like he knew me to. I saw him just staring at the candy in his hands, then he looked up in a hurry and searched around him looking for something. His eyes fell on me and they widened again before he started to cry and then he ran up to me. And he hugged me. I started to flail around trying to get out of his grip. But he held onto me tight.

"W-w-where d-did you g-go?" he asked through the sobs.

"Do I know you?" I asked back slowly removing his arms. He looked alarmed.

"Yeah! I'm your younger brother, sea…peter, peter Kirkland" he said…wait…that's my last name…so…

"Younger brother!" I said alarmed. "I have a younger brother!" I said again.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" he asked again with big eyes.

"Yes…no…you look familiar…" I got out "Are you sure were related?" I mean, Kirkland could be a popular last name? right?

"Yeah! I'm sure its you! Look I got a photo!" he said and pulled out a picture in his pocket. It showed peter with himself and another blond and just seeing him made his blood boil.

"Do I like him?" I asked pointing to the blonde wavy haired man. Peter looked at the photo.

"No, in fact you detest Franc-is." He said. Splitting up the name for some odd reason. I gave him a weird look. He just smiled sheepishly.

"We had nicknames for each other…uh…I'm sealand,…you were England" he said and I just tilted my head. That's weird. And there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Where are your…our…parents?" I asked and he just winced.

"Um…not here…they…died…" he said slowly, and again there was something he wasn't telling me…

"So who's been taking care of you?" I asked partially worried.

"France…" he said slowly.

"That git has been taking care of you!? Did he do anything bad to you?! Did he rape you?!" where did that come from?

"No!" peter/sealand said. He blushed, then he relised something. "Hey! Do you remember him?" he asked all excited.

"No…that just came out…" I said. I was starting to get a headache.

"Come on. We'll go over to the house I've been staying at." He said pulling my arm. "Maybe you'll remember something!" he said. And he was pulling me toward the door. I pulled back for a second and said.

"Wait…let me buy this first!" I said and he let me stop long enough to buy the flour and other things before pulling at me again.

"Come on!" he said. And apparently I was going to slow. For he kept pulling my hand so hard I would almost fall on my face. We finally reached a house that did in fact look familiar. So familiar that I started to walk toward it even when peter/sealand stopped pulling on my hand. I reached the front door and I opened it and I walked inside and I saw a note that said

'sealand, I have called a world meeting about the missing. Please come asap. We will probably start without you, also I ordered a pizza to come to the meeting if you see him please direct him to where the conference room is, elsewise he'll get lost like the last one. ~France.

"Peter…sealand? I found a note from 'France' saying that he was calling a 'world meeting'?" I asked. world meeting…like the one that was in my dream that one time? Are they my family? If so I have one messed up life.

"Oh! Well then we need to go somewhere else. Could you drive? You could see your other siblings. We call it a world meeting but its really like a…family reunion." He said, stumbling over the words slightly. And I knew something was up.

"Okay…" I said and he led me to a blue convertible and we drove off to a weird shaped building. We walked into the building and right outside a room he started to say something

"I'll go in first and tell them about you, and then you can come in later. For now you can just sit down out here" he said and I nodded. I wondered what exactly happened at these 'Family reunions'. Sealand nodded back and then walked into the conference room. I waited, and waited, and waited. It was taking forever. I wondered if he had forgotten about me. Then the door opened and I looked up at who came out. It was that Francis guy from sealands picture. He looked sad. He pulled out a picture and smiled sadly. I coughed lightly. He looked up and saw me and froze. Our gaze was connected for a while before he just ran back into the room he had just left. I heard a few outraged cries and I grabbed the picture he had dropped. It was me, and him, and a pair of twins in old close like we were in a reenactment. I looked at the back it said 'England, France, Canada, and America. 1930'

"Wait…1930?" I asked aloud. I knew it must be a joke or was this the year we were reenacting? But my gut told me this was real. It was actually taken in the 1930's but, why do we look the exact same age? I took a step toward the door and opened it wide. I saw a bunch of people surrounding 'France' and they turned around to me as I walked over to him.

"What is this about?" I asked holding up the photo. Then the doors slammed open again and one of the 'twins' in the picture came in wearing a pizza delivery man outfit.

"Did someone order a pizza?" he asked everyone was just silent.

_America_

So I was doing my job. My weird dreams were bothering me at night so I wasn't my usual self. Last night I dreamed about a world conference. And for the first time my name wasn't blocked. For some reason they all called me America.

"Alfred!" my twin Matthew said. He was always pretty quiet so I must have been really spaced out for him to start to yell.

"Your job is going to start soon" he said. I just nodded and put my hat on. He grabbed my hand. "Thanks" he said locking eyes with me. I just nodded. I was doing this for him. I was working two jobs, I was a pizza delivery man and a McDonalds employee. All so that he could go to his school. It was one where he was majoring as a history teacher. I thought it was pretty cool, and I was okay helping out my twin. After all…we are all we have. We both don't remember anything over a year ago, where we woke up in this apartment, with I.D.s and some cash.

"Bye matt!" I shouted and I left. I walked to the pizza place and I started to work. My first place was a conference building. They ordered twelve pizzas of various toppings, from regular peperoni and cheese to pineapple and Canadian bacon.

I started driving to the place and once I got there I was trying to find the room. It took forever. None of them had anyone in the rooms. Then I saw one door closing and I decided there should be someone in that door. I walked up to it and opened it wide

"Did someone order a pizza?" I asked. everyone was silent. "What?" I asked they were all staring at me. There were about twenty of them, and they were all around a blond man with wavy hair who looked French and a blond man with green eyes who looked British. Then it hit me. This was the man from my dreams. I dropped the pizzas and they hit the floor. My eyes just closed and I hit the ground. I heard their cries as I passed out and I also heard another thump.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D please review or ill sick Belarus on you with Hungary's frying pan saying that you were going to steal Russia's heart from her :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** hi guys! The only reason I updated so quick before was because I had no school! So I could do a lot of typing! But school just started back up so now I am going a little slower.

"That's an excuse and you know it!" England

"Shut up" me. "So thank you….. for reviewing my story. I hope I'm doing a good job. For this chapter I will have some Germany Italy fluff. :D"

"L does not own hetalia." England

"DUDE! You just called me L! This makes me so happy!" me "I'm going to start a quote of the day type of thing. Todays is…"

"Never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly." England.

_Germany._

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the room. Why would Gilbert just randomly go into someone's house? Now I had to go pick him up! And what about that man who said he knew us? Was he lying? I should probably hurry.

"Gott verdampt!" I shouted as I ran out of the door realizing how long it took me to get ready. I ran to the car and drove off in a hurry for the address that the man had given me. As soon as I got there I saw a man sitting on the porch. He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked French, and for some reason my blood boiled when I saw him. I just didn't like him all that much.

"Germany!" he shouted and I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked upset for a moment before then saying "Ludwig?" and I nodded "Your brother is inside. He is laying on the…" he didn't even finish his sentence before Ludwig saw Gilbert run out of the door and right on past him. The man on the porch looked shocked. Then he yelled

"Follow him!" and I took off after mine brudur. I ran and ran, I ran for what felt like hours till I finally lost him. I had no idea where he was. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. I started to run back the way I came. It took what felt like hours again, but I was not tired. I found a note on the door addressed to a 'sealand' and it said that they were at a meeting to discuss the 'missing' whatever that meant. Maybe it was us? I mean, we have no memories, he says he knows us, and to them we would be missing…

"Vas?" I asked confused. I just headed back home. Hopefully Gilbert will come back, you know, soon.

_France_

"What is going on?!" Hungary yelled.

"I don't know!?" Switzerland shouted back.

"Quiet!" sealand yelled. Then gestured at me.

"Okay, we believe that we have found the missing countries but they have no memories of being countries. So far we have found Prussia, under the name of Gilbert Beilschimit. Germany, under the name Ludwig Beilschimit. England under the name of…" I looked to sealand

"Arthur Kirkland, he told me on the way here."

"And now obviously, we have America also. His name is…" I looked at his name tag. "Alfred F. Jones." We all laughed, they had the human names we all picked out for each other. Why didn't we just search for that? Maybe now we could and we could find Canada, the Italy's, Russia, china and Japan. I perked up a bit.

"What should we do?" someone asked and I almost smacked myself in the face.

"First we have to put these two in a bed, so that they can rest and hopefully wake up. Then we have to go out and find Prussia, as he ran off a few hours ago and Germany ran after him. I'm not sure if he caught up or not." I said and everyone nodded and helped me carry England and America off to a couch and we put them down. Some people opened up the pizza and began to eat. And some of us (Mainly just me and sealand) stayed there and watched to make sure that England and America would be okay. We got up for a second because both of our stomachs growled when we heard a groan from behind us.

"What happened?" and English voice asked from behind me.

_England_

I woke up in a strange place. I was on a couch and I had no idea how I got here. I looked around and saw a man sitting next to me. I blushed at how close we were next to each other. Then I backed up a little bit and found I had a large headache. I put my hand up to my head and said

"What happened?" two guys ran into the room right after. And for some reason I knew their names, then I remembered. I met them just before this, France had a picture of my from 1930. And this guy next to me was in it to. I just looked at the wavy haired man and said

"Explain" I asked sharply. It almost wasn't a question.

"Well." Sealand started. "How much do you remember about us?" he asked and I just shook my head

"I had a few dreams you were in." I said then 'France' gestured for me to continue. "Well in one of them there was a big meeting where you were there but you weren't" I pointed at sealand. "And we were arguing about something before a blond man suddenly interrupted us with a lot of yelling. Then there was one where I was trying to kill you with my sword. Then there was one more. He was in it" I pointed at the man next to me. "We were on a battle field facing each other and he was declaring his independence." I said. The words sticking in my throat a little, as if they wouldn't come out.

"Well you see…" France started when the man next to me started to wake up.

"Whaz goin' on?" he asked slurred still from sleep. "France why are you here?" he asked slurred again. France looked startled for a second.

"Do you remember?" he asked and then the man next to me shook his head

"Remember what? Why did I call you France? What's going on here? HEY! You were in my dreams! That one on the battle field where you tried to run me through with the gun!" he said

"What? You had that dream to?" I asked him.

"WELL you see" France started again "You both were…" he paused for a second "Friends before you lost your memories, those dreams you have been having are your memories." He said

"But wait, that dream looked like it was during the American revolution." I said

"It was" sealand spoke up.

"But then how are they are memories? Unless its like some sort of past life Buddhism sort of thing and let me tell you I don't do that crap." The man next to me ranted. France held up a hand to stop him. Then he started again.

"We are the personifications of countries. You are great Britain or England, as we call you. And you are America." He said and we both stared at him. "What you remember is the American revolution." For some reason we both flinched. I don't know why.

"Okay" America said I stared at him and nodded. I guess this made sense. Our dreams and everything included.

"Really? You believe me already?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "No! it's not that I'm lying. It's that it's pretty hard to believe and that you were both pretty stubborn before…" he trailed off. We both just stared at him.

"What now?" America asked. That…was a very good question…

**A/N** Thanks for reading! :D please leave a review! Also! I'm going to be doing pairings with the amnesic people. Russia, china, Japan, America, England, Germany, Prussia, Canada, and the Italy's. So send to me who you would like paired together and I will tally up the votes and start. Also, I will accept yaoi, but absolutely no yuri! Yuck! Also I think I will already be doing Prussia and Austria, just so you know… I really like USUK to, but I am terrible at writing it. Anyway… I also won't be updating as often because of school and one of my study halls is now gone, so…I will try to update as soon as possible. Send me your reviews, flames will be used to build a flamethrower and then used even more to** burn** my band teacher who is being a jerk!

….

The gist of this is review and tell me who you want with who…. Yeah….bye… :D


End file.
